Adventures of Sarah, Jennifer and Savanna   Avatar
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: 3 girls end up is a strange world while on a camping trip. They meet unusual animals, interesting people, but also face danger and challenges. What will they encounter? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Summary; 3 girls go camping and end up in a world with mysterious animals and interesting people. But, they also encounter danger and challenges. This is one trip they will never forget!

Character Bios

Name: Sarah

Age: 13

Eyes; Green

Looks Like: Freckled face

Shoulder length, brown hair

Bending; Water

Name: Savanna

Age: 14

Eyes; Aqua blue

Looks Like: waist length brown hair

No freckles

Bending; Water

Name; Jennifer (nick name- Jen/ Jenny)

Age; 13

Eyes; brown

Looks like; slightly tanned

Waist length black hair

Bending; Earth

"We're almost there, girls!" A waist length, brown haired teenage girl said to two other girls that sat next to her. "Finally. Thank you for telling us Savanna." Jennifer, a waist length, black haired girl, said. "Yea," Sarah, the other teenage, shoulder length, brown haired girl, chimed up. "We've been on this train for like 2 hours."

"Well, you have to admit it's better than a 4-5 hour car ride, Sarah" Savanna replied. Suddenly, the train pulled up into the train station. "Yes!" Jennifer shouted. The 3 girls got off the train and exited the train station.

They were going on a 2 week camping trip up in one of the forests in Yosemite. The rest of the way to their camp sight was only a 5 minute walk. 5 minutes later, Savanna, Sarah and Jennifer reached their camp sight. "Time for some outdoor fun!" Sarah shouted.

"Wait!" Savanna shouted. "Look," she continued, "What's that?" Sarah and Jennifer looked to where Savanna was pointing. All 3 teenagers were then facing a bright portal about 10 feet away from them.

"I don't know." Jennifer finally said. "Then let's check it out." Sarah said. Come on Savanna, Jenny." They got closer and then suddenly, the girls were sucked into the portal, back packs and all.


	2. Where are we?

Summary; 3 girls go camping and end up in a world with mysterious animals and interesting people. But, they also encounter danger and challenges. This is one trip they will never forget!

Character Bios

Name: Sarah

Age: 13

Eyes; Green

Looks Like: Freckled face

Shoulder length, brown hair

Bending; Water

Name: Savanna

Age: 14

Eyes; Aqua blue

Looks Like: waist length brown hair

No freckles

Bending; Water

Name; Jennifer (nick name- Jen/ Jenny)

Age; 13

Eyes; brown

Looks like; slightly tanned

Waist length black hair

Bending; Earth

_Previously; "I don't know." Jennifer finally said. "Then let's check it out." Sarah said. Come on Savanna, Jenny." They got closer and then suddenly, the girls were sucked into the portal, back packs and all._

Savanna, Jennifer and Sarah screamed. They had just been sucked into a portal and now have been falling for 2 minutes, but to the girls, it seemed like an eternity. After 3 minutes of nonstop falling, they landed with a SPLAT.

The girls all looked at each other, then at their surroundings. "Where are we?" Sarah finally said. They had landed on a beach that over looked a beautiful ocean. A forest was behind us.

Jennifer looked out at the ocean and started shouting, "Savanna, Sarah, look!" The 2 girls looked and got excited too. The 3 girls saw a ship overhead. But their excitement immediately disappeared. "Now is not the time to celebrate girls." Savanna said in a panicky voice. "Why?" Jennifer asked. "THAT!" Savanna shouted.

The girls looked at the ship and saw a fire symbol on the side. The girls started getting scared. "FIRE NATION!"

Meanwhile, on the ship, the prince of the fire nation, Zuko, was practicing his fire bending, while his uncle, Iroh, watched. Suddenly, a shout caught his attention. "Uncle," Zuko said, "Did you hear that?" "I did." Iroh said. Both looked toward the beach and saw 3 girls in strange clothes (remember, they're wearing the shirts they had back in the real world). "Head toward the beach at full speed!" Zuko ordered to the captain.

Back on the beach, the trio saw the ship coming at full speed. "Into the forest!" Sarah shouted. The girls ran into the forest and hid behind a bush just in time. The ship landed on the beach, and Jennifer, Sarah and Savanna saw Zuco look around. Zuco then spotted the footprints in the sand left behind by the girls.

"Oh no, he saw the footprints!" Jennifer said in a loud whisper. "Be quiet, Jen" Savanna whispered back. Unfortunately, Zuko heard Jennifer and started walking toward them. There was no where they can hide, so they stayed perfectly still. Zuko approached the bush the trio were hiding behind, looked down and stared into the eyes of the 3 teens.

Savanna, Sarah and Jennifer were so scared that neither of them could move. "Who are you?" Zuko said. Finally, Sarah gathered enough courage to answer the fire nation prince's question. "M-my name is S- Sarah. These are m-my friends, Savanna and J- Jennifer." Zuco looked at the 3 of them then said, "I'm prince of the fire nation, Prince Zuko. I'm sure we will meet again soon." He turned around and headed back to the ship.

Sarah, Jennifer and Savanna all watched as Zuco boarded the ship and watched the ship disappear in the sunset.

"We should find a place to crash for the night." Sarah said. The other 2 girls agreed. They grabbed their bags and trekked into the forest. Soon, they came across a river in a clearing. The trio agreed to settle there for the night.

While Jennifer set up the tent, Sarah and Savanna gathered wood for a fire, along with some plants and berries to have with the sandwiches they brought along for their camping trip.

When Savanna and Sarah came back, Jennifer had the tents up. Sarah built the fire and they all ate. By the time they finished eating, the moon was out and the stars were shining brightly. The girls got into their pajamas, got in the tent and crawled into their sleeping bags. In mere minutes, all 3 girls were asleep.

Later, in the middle of the night, Sarah was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, she sat up quickly and a quiet gasp. Savanna and Jennifer woke up when they heard Sarah and Jennifer asked, "What is it Sarah?" "I just heard something outside, right in front of the tent." Sarah answered. Savanna turned on a flashlight, handed it to Sarah and the trio exited the tent to search for the source of the sound.

Sarah suddenly gave them a signal to stop. "What is it?" Savanna asked. Sarah pointed the light toward some bushes and what they saw startled them. There, lying on the ground was a tiny deer fawn. Jennifer was about to go up to it, but Sarah stopped her. "Let me deal with this Jennifer. I'm the animal expert out of all of us." Savanna and Jennifer nodded.

**Sarah's POV**

I handed the flashlight over to Savanna and I started getting closer and closer toward the deer fawn. To my amazement, the fawn didn't try to get up. Once I was at the fawn's side, I saw that it was starving, dehydrated, hurt and freezing.

I was horrified by its condition. I turned back to my friends and whispered to them, trying not to scare the fawn, "It's a girl, and she looks really bad. Let's bring her back to the tent." I tried to carry the fawn in my arms without trying to injure her. Thankfully, the fawn participated and was still when I picked her up.

We all ran back inside the tent, hung the lamp up above us so we could see and we all sat around the baby deer as I carefully laid her down. When Jennifer and Savanna saw the fawn's condition, what they saw shocked them.

She was nothing but bones, you could see her ribs, there was a gash on her thigh, she was shivering violently and she was so weak, she couldn't move her legs. I looked over her a little more and I confirmed that the fawn was only 2 days old.

"2 days old!" Savanna whispered. "That's young." Jennifer added. Savanna looked at me and said, "Sarah, don't you have the ability to talk to and understand animals?" Yes, I do." I answered. "Try asking her where her mother is." Jennifer said. "Good idea Jenny." I said.

I turned my attention back the fawn and asked her, "Why are you here and where is your mother?" The fawn let out tiny and quiet squeals and squeaks. Savanna and Jen didn't understand what she was saying, but I understood everything.

After about a minute, I turned back to my friends and explained, "She said that yesterday, about 4 hours after she was born, a pack of wolves killed her mother, but the wolves didn't see the fawn. When the wolves left, she wandered for the rest of the day and all day today. She saw us and was curious, so she followed us. And when we were sucked into the portal, she was sucked in as well. She was already weak and she got injured when she landed on those bushed back there so she couldn't move."

Savanna and Jennifer listened to every word I said and were shocked by the fawn's story. "That's so sad!" Jennifer said when I finished. "Yea, but right now, we got to bandage her up!" I said.

Savanna got the 1st aid kit and Jennifer got some water from the river. I cleaned her up and bandaged up her injuries. I then reached into my backpack and pulled out a container of deer fawn milk formula and a bottle. "Good thing I brought these along." I commented.

I heated up the river water over the fire, and once it was at the right temperature, I mixed it with the powder formula and gave it to the fawn. Within a minute, the bottle was empty and the fawn was getting tired. But, she was still shivering.

I decided to let the fawn sleep with me. So, we all got back in our sleeping bags. Before I could even shut my sparkling, green eyes, the fawn told me another thing. What she said shocked the daylight out of me. "Savanna, Jen," I said, "The fawn just told me that there are MORE baby animals around here!" "We have to find them!" Savanna declared.

"Yes," Jennifer said, "But not right now. It's to dark, so it will be too dangerous. Beside, we don't even know where we are." "Jennifer's right." I agreed. "We'll search in the morning."

The others agreed, and soon, Jennifer, Savanna, the deer fawn and I were all asleep.


End file.
